As Memórias da Hilary
by FireKai
Summary: A Hilary fala sobre a sua vida e o que aconteceu com os seus amigos e os membros das outras equipas de beyblade. Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.**

**As Memórias da Hilary**

Olá! O meu nome é Hilary Tachibana Granger. Sim, estão a notar a parte dos dois sobrenomes, não é? Pois é, é que o casei com o Hiro e adoptei o último nome dele… estou a brincar, eu casei foi com o Tyson e daí é que vem o nome.

Bom, eu tenho 35 anos e sou muito feliz. Foi complicado eu e o Tyson conseguirmos entender-nos, mas a pouco e pouco, aconteceu e começámos a namorar. Não vou dizer que foi fácil namorar com ele, porque não foi.

Ele preferia comer a ir sair comigo ou ir ao cinema. Tive de me impor e dizer que ou ele me escolhia a mim ou à comida. Fiquei feliz quando ele me disse que eu era mais importante, mas claro que ele não deixou de comer, lol.

Bom, o Tyson começou a moderar-se mais e eu também, pois tinha de ser menos chata para ele. Os anos passaram, surgiu a proposta de casamento e embarcámos nesta aventura de casados. Já lá vão quinze anos.

Como eu já disse, sou muito feliz, pois amo o meu marido e tenho três filhos lindos. A mais velha chama-se Sarah, mas o Tyson queria chamar-lhe Spagettia, para ser um nome parecido com a massa. Claro que eu não deixei. Se ela tivesse um nome desses iria passar a maior das vergonhas. A Sarah tem catorze anos e os seus cabelos, longos, são da mesma cor que os cabelos do Tyson. Ela é uma óptima filha e uma óptima aluna também. Atrevo-me a dizer que herdou a minha inteligência.

O meu segundo filho, com doze anos, é o Makoto. Desta vez deixei o Tyson escolher o nome, desde que fosse um nome normal. O Tyson escolheu Makoto e eu aceitei. O Makoto é um rapaz muito querido e está sempre a querer ajudar-me a mim e ao Tyson. Ele também gosta muito de beyblade.

Por fim, o meu filho mais novo, de seis anos, chama-se Ryu e é muito traquina. Também cabelos castanhos como eu e não posso tirar os olhos dele, senão ele desaparece logo e fico super preocupada. Na semana passada perdeu-se no supermercado e foi um trabalhão para o encontrar.

E esta é a minha família. O Tyson tomou o lugar do senhor Dickinson na Associação de Beyblade e também dá aulas de beyblade aos novatos, que ficam encantados por poderem aprender com o presidente da associação.

Eu tornei-me uma dona de casa. Com três filhos, era difícil arranjar um emprego e ter onde os deixar. Mas eu não me importo. Além de estar sempre com eles, quando tenho tempo, vou escrevendo um livro a que chamei "Flores de Cerejeira". É um romance e ainda estou a meio, mas quem sabe se, quando estiver totalmente escrito, alguma editora não se interessa por ele.

Bom, já falei de mim e da minha família. Agora vou falar de outras pessoas que conheci. Algumas ainda estão em contacto comigo, outras nem por isso. Ouvi notícias de algumas por amigos e outras pelos telejornais. Agora vou contar-vos o que aconteceu com eles:

**Max: **O Max continua a vir visitar-nos de vez em quando, quando está no Japão. Ele está a viver nos Estados Unidos e tornou-se num escritor de contos para crianças. Foi ele que me incentivou a escrever o meu livro. Casou-se com a Mariam, mas o casamento não deu resultado e agora estão separados, mas continuam a manter uma relação normal.

**Mariam: **Como eu disse, ela e o Max casaram e depois, vendo que não dava resultado, separaram-se, mas como foi uma separação amigável, não ficaram zangados um com o outro. A Mariam tornou-se numa actriz e, apesar de não ser muito famosa, sente-se feliz na mesma.

**Joseph: **O irmão da Mariam continuou a viver na aldeia deles. Treinou muito para se tornar o próximo líder da aldeia e protector dos bit-bichos. Segundo o que a Mariam me disse, é bem capaz de se tornar o líder da aldeia daqui a uns anos.

**Ozuma: **O Ozuma deixou a sua aldeia, tal como a Mariam e foi para a Europa. Lá, encontrou uma rapariga chamada Shelly e apaixonou-se logo por ela. Eles foram viver para França e ele trabalha no museu de lá, mas não sei ao certo o que é que ele faz.

**Dunga: **O Dunga nunca quis deixar a sua aldeia, mas também não quis treinar para ser o líder da aldeia, ou seja, ele leva uma vida normal na aldeia. Pelo que ouvi da Mariam, o Dunga casou com uma mulher chamada Rossana, que pesava cem quilos, e eles tiveram um filho a que chamaram Pedregulho. A Mariam diz que ele ainda é mais gordo que o pai.

**Ray: **A história do Ray, foi muito complicada. Então é assim, depois do terceiro campeonato do mundo onde ele participou, a Mariah quis conquistá-lo, mas não foi só ela. A Salima também quis conquistá-lo. E… deu-se uma tragédia entre as duas. O Ray ficou traumatizado e agora está a viver numas montanhas, isolado do mundo, a meditar.

**Mariah: **A Mariah queria conquistar o Ray a todo o custo, mas a Salima também. Um dia, a Mariah arranjou um esquema para conseguir fazer com que o Ray dormisse com ela. Só que a Salima percebeu tudo e enfrentou a Mariah. Elas lutaram e, num acesso de fúria, a Salima esfaqueou a Mariah, matando-a.

**Salima: **Por causa do amor que sentia pelo Ray, brigou com a Mariah e acabou por a esfaquear até à morte. Depois, acabou por ser condenada a vários anos de prisão e agora continua presa.

**Kane: **O Kane decidiu abrir uma escola de beyblade na Austrália. Agora os bladers de lá estudam na escola do Kane. O Kane e o Tyson têm um contracto de parceria nas escolas de beyblade.

**Jim: **O Jim, sempre inteligente, tornou-se num programador de computadores e já desenvolveu vários programas novos, dando um grande avanço à tecnologia. Correntemente, está a desenvolver um programa que reage à voz das pessoas.

**Goki: **O Goki, achando que estava demasiado gordo, fez uma dieta rigorosa e muito exercício, até ficar com um corpo esbelto. Depois, contactaram-no para se tornar modelo e até hoje, continua com essa profissão.

**Kenny: **O Kenny inventou umas novas jogadas para os beyblades, tal como novos piões e também novas maneiras de invocar os bit-bichos. Ele conseguiu que a Dizzi saísse do computador e iniciou uma relação com a Emily. Pensa que, qualquer dia, eles poderão casar.

**Emily: **A Emily namora com o Kenny e tornou-se numa grande cientista. Ela já inventou algumas coisas muito úteis. Além disso, nos tempos livres, continua a jogar ténis.

**Rick: **O Rick saiu da América e foi viver para África. Lá, encontrou uma rapariga chamada Vinna e os dois apaixonaram-se. Não sei bem o que é que ele faz, mas sei que tem uns seis ou sete filhos.

**Michael: **O Michael decidiu desistir de jogar beyblade e seguiu os negócios do pai, que é um grande empresário. Agora, é um homem de sucesso e admirado por muita gente. Tem muitas pretendentes, mas ainda não se decidiu por nenhuma.

**Steve:** O Steve tornou-se num lutador de boxe. Ele é muito forte e por isso está a dar-se bem. Até agora, está no quarto lugar dos melhores lutadores de boxe do mundo e acho que vai disputar o terceiro lugar dentro de alguns meses.

**Eddy: **O Eddy não teve um destino bom. Ele envolveu-se com drogas e foi expulso dos All Starz. Durante algum tempo, foi vivendo nas ruas, até que decidiu pedir ajuda e foi internado numa clínica de recuperação, onde se encontra até hoje.

**Judy: **A mãe do Max continua a viver nos Estados Unidos, treinando os All Starz e apoiando o Kenny nas novas descobertas sobre beyblade. Ultimamente, tem-se aproximado mais do pai do Max, que também a está muito envolvido nos projectos novos sobre beyblades.

**Pai do Max: **Continua no Japão, mas faz muitas visitas aos Estados Unidos pois já tem mais do que uma loja de beyblades: tem uma cadeia de lojas. O seu negócio está a prosperar cada vez mais e já se fala numa reconciliação entre ele e a Judy.

**Alan: **O grande amigo do Max, recuperou-se e decidiu que iria endireitar a sua vida. Tornou-se um astronauta e agora viaja pelo espaço, sempre descobrindo coisas novas.

**Lee: **O Lee continua a viver na sua aldeia. Tomou o lugar do seu avô como chefe da aldeia e, quando o Ray se isolou, devolveu-lhe o Tigre Branco, fazendo o Lee muito feliz. Ele casou com a Lenna, uma das raparigas da aldeia e tiveram dois filhos.

**Kevin: **O Kevin saiu da aldeia e tornou-se num vendedor ambulante. Com os seus dotes de vendedor, leva uma vida humilde, mas sem passar necessidades.

**Gary: **O Gary sempre teve muito apetite e continuou a tê-lo. Participou num concurso para ver quem comia mais e ganhou. Depois, foi convidado para apresentar um programa chamado "Boa Comida" e até hoje, continua a apresentá-lo.

**Mestre Tau: **Aquele velhote tarado, que treinou os White Tigers X, não ia durar para sempre e acabou por morrer. Porém, ainda se casou com uma velhota da aldeia uns anos antes.

**Hiro: **O Hiro envolveu-se com a bebida, depois de ter sido expulso de casa, porque tinha andado metido na importação de beyblades ilegais. O Brooklyn, por estranho que pareça, acabou por o ajudar a superar o problema da bebida.

**Brooklyn: **Andou desaparecido depois daquele campeonato mundial. Penso que se foi tratar. Depois, reapareceu e ajudou o Hiro a superar o problema da bebida. Nunca mais o vi a partir daí. Ele e o Hiro mudaram-se para Inglaterra.

**Tala: **O Tala prosperou no mundo do beyblade, tornando-se muito conhecido em todo o mundo. Infelizmente, um dia quando ia a atravessar a rua, foi atropelado por um camião e morreu.

**Bryan: **O Bryan tornou-se num assassino profissional, o que não era nada bom. Houve imensas notícias no jornal sobre ele e imensas recompensas pela sua captura. Acabou por ser apanhado e agora ficou em prisão perpétua.

**Ian: **Foi trabalhar para um circo, como palhaço. Como não fez sucesso, fez de mago, mas aí também não fez sucesso. Por fim, aceitou o cargo de domador de leões, mas um leão acabou por o comer.

**Spencer: **O Spencer acabou por tomar o lugar do Bóris na Abadia, mas ao contrário do Bóris, tratava bem os lutadores que lá estavam e tentava que eles se tornassem bons bladers.

**Daichi: **O Daichi abriu um restaurante de fast-food chamado McDaichi e parece que está a ter muito sucesso. Teria mais lucro se o Daichi deixasse de comer metade da comida que lá é feita.

**Sr. Dickinson: **Agora que cedeu o seu lugar ao Tyson, está a ter o seu merecido descanso. Fez uma volta ao mundo e gostou muito. Agora vai passando os seus dias a passear e, de vez em quando, vem até à Associação, ver se tudo está a correr bem.

**Avô Granger: **Com a popularidade do Tyson, o dojo do avô dele encheu-se logo de alunos e agora todos querem ser ensinados pelo avô do famoso presidente da BBA. O velhote está muito contente e até pensa em casar-se com uma vizinha dele, a Dona Marília.

**Pai do Tyson: **O pai do Tyson continuou muito tempo nas escavações e expedições arqueológicas e quase nunca o víamos. Acabou por morrer quando um sarcófago lhe caiu em cima. O Tyson não sentiu muita falta dele, pois quase nunca se viam.

**Robert: **Só vi o Robert duas vezes e pareceu-me muito snob. O Tyson diz que ele até é uma boa pessoa e que pertence à elite dos bladers da Europa. No ano passado, participou no campeonato mundial, mas foi derrotado nas semi-finais com a sua equipa e disse que voltaria e havia de vencer.

**Gustav: **O Gustav é o mordomo do Robert. Quando vi o Robert pela segunda vez, foi quando eu e o Tyson fomos visitá-lo. O Tyson comeu por dez pessoas e o pobre do Gustav estava com uma cara… ouvi dizer que agora se reformou.

**Oliver: **Bom, o Oliver é rico, por isso não faz nada na vida. Nunca o conheci pessoalmente, mas ele costuma aparecer nas revistas que eu compro, onde lhe é elogiada a postura e requintes.

**Enrique: **Vi o Enrique uma vez, antes de casar e bastou. Ele tentou atirar-se a mim! Foi mesmo isso. Aliás, ele atirava-se a todas as raparigas que lhe aparecessem à frente. Acho que continua a viver em Itália e, apesar de ter muitas namoradas, nunca casou.

**Johnny: **O Johnny tornou-se num cantor. É verdade. Quem diria que ele tinha tão boa voz. Até agora, lançou quatro cd's de música e estão todos nos tops. Também lançou um vídeo-clip que está esgotado em todo o lado.

**Crusher: **O grandalhão da Justice 5 da Bega está agora a testar alguns bladers para fazerem parte de uma nova equipa que vai participar no novo campeonato mundial. Ele trabalha directamente com a BBA e é uma pessoa de confiança.

**Mónica: **A irmã mais nova do Crusher recuperou bem da operação que teve de fazer e começou a interessar-se muito por beyblade. Agora está a tentar entrar para a nova equipa que o Crusher está a montar e tem revelado muitos dotes para a técnica do beyblade.

**Ming Ming: **Não sei como é que ela continuou a cantar, com aquela voz de cana rachada, mas o facto é que tem tido sucesso na sua carreira de cantora. Cá para mim, acho que só gostam é do corpo dela e não da voz, mas pronto. Acho que ela quer fazer uma música em dueto com o Johnny, mas não sei muitos pormenores sobre isso.

**Garland: **O Garland tornou-se num famoso advogado, defendendo a justiça e ajudando mesmo aqueles que não tinham dinheiro para lhe pagar. Namora há cinco anos com a Ming Ming e, se consegue aguentar a voz dela, é porque é mesmo boa pessoa.

**Mystel: **O Mystel decidiu tornar-se num eremita nas montanhas dos Himalaias. O problema é que, um dia, ele ia a saltar para uma rocha, escorregou e caiu, partindo as duas pernas. Acabou por ser socorrido, foi para o hospital mais próximo, apaixonou-se por uma enfermeira, deixou as ideias de eremita de lado e agora é casado e tem dois filhos. É caso para dizer, há males que vêm por bem.

**Zeo: **O nosso amigo Cyborg tentou levar a vida o mais normal que podia. Até que, o seu pai, o Dr. Zagart, encontrou uma maneira de usar a força dos bit-bichos, sem os sacrificar e transformou o Zeo num rapaz normal. Hoje ele trabalha com o pai, é um humano e está muito feliz.

**Dr. Zagart: **A sua maior alegria foi ter conseguido fazer com que o seu filho se tornasse humano. Continua a trabalhar em experiências e tudo o mais, mas de vez enquanto ele e o Sr. Dickinson encontram-se para recordar os velhos tempos.

**Dra. K: **Sim, aquela doutora que traiu o Zagart e depois tentou que o Rei e a Rainha capturassem os bit-bichos das outras pessoas, não teve muita sorte. Foi acusada de vários crimes e agora está presa.

**Dr. B: **Depois do desastre na Torre de Batalha, ele desapareceu por uns tempos. Mais tarde, foi encontrado morto, num laboratório da Nova Zelândia, após ter tentado fazer com que o seu cérebro duplicasse de tamanho. O cérebro explodiu e matou-o.

**Guideon: **Vendo que não conseguia safar-se no negócio de beyblade, abriu uma joalharia, que estava a dar resultado, até o Guideon começar a comprar jóias falsas e a vendê-las como verdadeiras. Foi descoberto e agora anda fugido à polícia.

**Gordo: **Não, o Gordo nem é gordo. Nem sei porque é que lhe deram este nome. Lembram-se daquele rapaz que fez equipa com o Zeo e tinha cabelo vermelho (ou laranja)? Pois, esse é o Gordo. Depois do campeonato mundial terminar, ele continuou a treinar beyblade, mas nunca se tornou muito conhecido.

**Rei: **Foi preso por ter andado a roubar peças dos beyblades das outras pessoas. A Rainha conseguiu fugir. A mãe do Rei foi visitá-lo à prisão e levou uma lima no bolo. O Rei comeu o bolo todo de uma vez, não viu a lima e continua preso.

**Rainha: **Fugiu para não ser preso e deixou o seu companheiro, Rei, para trás. Chegou à Dinamarca, onde encontrou a Matilda e as duas descobriram que eram lésbicas. Como a Rainha ainda estava a ser perseguida pelas autoridades, andam fugidas pela Europa.

**Matilda: **Tem uma relação com a Rainha e anda fugida com ela. A Matilda deixou o seu sonho de abrir um grande salão de beleza para fugir com a Rainha. Não sei se a fuga delas vai durar muito tempo. Veremos.

**Miguel: **O Miguel foi viver para Paris e tornou-se num grande cozinheiro. Agora, abriu muitos restaurantes por toda a França e tem tido muito sucesso. Casou com uma mulher chamada Marie e tem um filho.

**Aaron: **Alistou-se no exército, porque queria defender o seu país. Mas os esforços eram muitos e ele foi expulso. Acabou por se tornar um mendigo e agora anda pelas ruas da sua cidade a pedir esmola.

**Claude: **O Claude decidiu seguir a vida religiosa e tornou-se num padre. Aparentemente, toda a gente gostava muito dele e da sua fé. Isto é, até o Claude fugir com uma freira. Depois disso, nunca mais foram vistos.

**Barthez: **O Batalhão Barthez já não precisava dele e ele não sabia o que fazer. Não conseguia arranjar emprego em lado nenhum, até que conheceu uma mulher rica. A partir daí, começou a ser empregado doméstico e a limpar a mansão da mulher. (pensavam que ele ia dar o golpe do báu, não foi:P)

**Sanguinex: **A primeira vez que o vi, foi no cinema no filme "Sanguinex, o Vampiro da Morte". A partir daí, a sua carreira cresceu e agora já fez vários filmes de terror como: "Dráculex" e "Sanguinex, o Caçador de Humanos."

**Lupinex: **O Lupinex também entrou no mundo do cinema, fazendo um filme sobre lobisomens. Mas ao contrário do Sanguinex, a sua carreira não durou muito tempo e o filme não teve sucesso nenhum. Agora varre ruas em Londres.

**Cenotaf: **Nunca mais se ouviu falar dele. O Tyson diz que ele deve ter ido para o Egipto ter com o resto das múmias de lá, mas nada foi confirmado. Simplesmente, parece que desapareceu do mapa.

**Zomb: **O Zomb fez um filme do Frankenstein e depois decidiu trabalhar na sua verdadeira vocação: ser coveiro. Agora trata de um cemitério que se localiza algures na Alemanha.

**DJ Jazzman: **Continua a animar toda a gente, apresentando os jogos e campeonatos de beyblade. Mas como já está mais velhote, optou por um estilo mais hippy. De qualquer maneira, casou-se e o seu filho mais novo, Jazzman Jr. costuma ajudar o pai a apresentar os campeonatos.

**Kai: **O Kai morreu num acidente de automóvel… estou a brincar! Ele tornou-se num grande empresário, rival da companhia do seu avô Voltaire e arrasou a firma do Voltaire. Depois, apaixonou-se pela Júlia, da Dinastia F e casaram-se.

**Júlia: **A Júlia apaixonou-se pelo Kai e casaram-se. De momento, ainda não têm filhos, mas estão a pensar seriamente nisso. A Júlia tornou-se numa estilista muito famosa e continua a adorar o circo.

**Wyatt: **O Wyatt continuou a ser amigo do Kai e tornaram-se sócios na empresa. O Wyatt também se dá muito bem com a Júlia e o irmão dela, o Raul. Vive sozinho num apartamento e, segundo o Kai, o Wyatt deve ter-se apaixonado por alguém, pois anda estranho.

**Raul: **O Raul decidiu continuar a seguir as artes circenses, sendo especialista em truques de magia, animação para palhaços e no trapézio. O circo onde o Raul actua percorre todo o mundo e já passou algumas vezes pelo Japão. Eu, o Tyson e os nossos filhos fomos vê-lo ao circo.

**Romero: **O mestre do Raul e da Júlia, quando eles estavam os dois no circo, continua no circo e agora chefia tudo. Aparentemente, o circo está a dar lucro e o Raul disse-me que ele tem um caso com a mulher barbuda.

**Voltaire: **Depois da sua empresa ir à falência, por causa do Kai, decidiu que iria planear outra maneira de conquistar o mundo. Gastou todo o seu dinheiro em experiências inúteis e agora vive debaixo de uma monte, na Rússia.

**Bóris: **Depois de tudo o que fez na abadia e com a equipa Bega, o Bóris foi preso. Foi libertado há pouco tempo e penso que agora está a fazer voluntariado, mas eu desconfio que ele anda a tramar algo.

E estas são as minhas memórias, que deverão crescer nos anos que virão. Muito mais pessoas fizeram e ainda fazem parte da minha vida, mas não vos quero maçar com isso. Bom, agora tenho de ir, porque o Tyson já se está a queixar de fome. Adeus.

**Assinado:** Hilary Tachibana Granger

**E pronto, terminou a fic. O que acharam? Mandem reviews!**


End file.
